User talk:RIOO
' Welcome! You can leave your message here. Please, don't use 'vulgar vocabulary, don't send inappropriate images and don't curse here. It's not allowed here, as far as I know. Welcome Hi, welcome to the AgressiveHeadcheese! Thanks for your edit to the Katja page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 12:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning You were told to fix Miruto and Katja -- for the latter, Aha even explained how to make it work. Yet, you ignored this help. This is the final warning. Ikaruga's page was deleted, btw. Get it together, fix what you were told to, or you're getting a month ban. You were warned, get to fixing those other two pages today. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) No idea what Barakiel is. I won't ban you given you had integrity to remind me of your flawed work. I'm deleting the pages. This is your last chance. Give your character some real thought and then make the page. If you need help, please ask one of us admins. It's why we exist. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Always sign your posts. And that's good, I would have suggested you type up ideas in a word document which I'm doing nowadays so I don't forget good details for future stuff. BUT, notebooks work great too. I do hope you think up great ideas while you're off for a bit. Focus on making characters you enjoy and would want to write a story about. Don't worry too much about strength level. And I had forgotten about that stuff with Angel, my mistake. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) No, a training page isn't happening. Doesn't particularily make sense. And Coco (Earth Land)? Make your own original characters, focus on developing that. And Krypton ''is the homeworld of Superman, the most iconic superhero in history and a hero that inspired the creation of many other heroes in comics (including manga/anime) and so on. It was destroyed due to geological imbalances, long story. In the setting of the DC universe, very far away from Earth. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) No, you cannot make that. And please, stop trying to be ''creative ''in magic and focus on developing decent characters with any of the magic already on the fanon (with permission of course) and in canon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) For the last time, place infoboxes on character articles properly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic yes you may use my magic, but once you have the character up I would like for you to send me a link to the character on my talk page, that way I can check to make sure you didn't accidentally misunderstand something about the magic and so I can also give you some hints and tips for your characters so you can continue to improve on the articles that you make Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) haha, thanks man I'm rather fond of that particular magic as well and who knows maybe Mashima-sensei'll have a character who uses FSM in the upcoming arc (which should be starting either tomorrow or Friday) just let me know when you have the character that'll use FSM up, I'm a patient man ^^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Progress Do you plan on catching on? I'm getting tired of pointing out silly mistakes again and again with your articles. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please, don't post useless comments. People will call their magic as they desire, this isn't the power listing wiki. Your comment on the Temperature magic page was deleted as it was unnecessary. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It only takes a few seconds to change it lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Magic Yeah, you can use Gold-Make. Just tell me which character I should put in infobox's user section. Djolee5 Ok, I added her. --Djolee5 (talk) 18:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask the creator. If they don't get back to you soon, ask me again about it and you'll get the green light to use it. '18:49:06 Sun''' I had issues last week, myself. This is an issue for Wikia staff though, there's nothing I can do, so you need to contact Wikia Central about a bug and they'll deal with it. 22:22:02 Wed Sure you can use it, just drop me a name so I can add them to the list. Also a side note, it'll be easier to respond to you if you sign your post with 4 of these ~. Makes it easy to figure out who's asking. Flame Lizard (talk) 13:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Amillia and Sacha Hey, Edam, I'm having trouble thinking up a background for Ami and was wondering if you had any ideas for her and Sacha's relationship for me to put into it, like; "how close were they?", "What did they like doing together?" and "Did Amillia have anything to do with their seperation?". Thanks, Kazene Ame (talk) 08:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The mole logo Here's the link: https://www.carstickers.com/prodimages/8427_mole_sticker_decal.gif Kazene Ame (talk) 15:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, Edam Did you leave a message on my talk page recently? I ask because there is a new message which has not been signed, so I don't know who sent it and you didn't sign the last message you sent me regarding Amillia and Sacha. Can I also ask that you remember to sign all your messages, otherwise it only causes confusion. If it wasn't you who sent it, sorry for being a bother! Thanks. Kazene Ame (talk) 13:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yang Hello RIOO. I must say that your message did seem a little strange, but also quite flattering. I thank you for the compliments on the article. I do plan on expanding upon it, but it might take some time. Unfortunately I don't have any intention of having anyone take over her page. Sorry, but I'll try my best to have her live up to your expectations when I do get around to it. --SuBash (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) yeah, I won't delete it lol. Of course I won't. Anyway, I'd like you to remove the curse and simply make it a magic for now, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:45, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Just change the words 'curse' into 'magic' :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:23, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, I can see you left the chat. Sorry, RIOO, if I wasn't of any assistance to you.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry RIOO, but I can't stay in the chatroom the entire time with your internet frizzing out, I'm preoccupied with other things as well. If the issue you needed my help on is simply Curse-Magic transformation solution, you simply need to replace all mentions of "Curse" with "Magic", at least afar as I see it. There really is no difference, (as of the moment) between Magic and Curses besides what they run on; Curses have to run on a different source than eternano if they can't be weakened by things like magic sealing. It's not too difficult and can be done in moments, it's just changing a term.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Per is in charge of all Lost Magic; Dragon and God Slayer included, RIOO, so you have to ask Per, not me.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RIOO, you have to remove that Life Dragon Slayer Magic thing from Lin Hua. I won't delete the article (I never do), but you need to comply since it's the rules. I wouldn't allow it since life is not a proper element, and you need to ask me to make any Lost Magic, this includes Slayer Magic- if you have an idea for Lost Magic, you need to run it by me to see what I think..You've been here for more than seven months, you should know this already. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:31, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I deleted Lin Hua. I warned you more than once about the Slayer magic.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:10, April 6, 2014 (UTC) There were still mentions of the magic, sectioned or not. And alright.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:02, April 6, 2014 (UTC) What is 'Jesller'? Provide a link.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Looking at his contributions, they stopped....two years ago. So, no, it doesn't look like it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no. You can take over race and magic articles, but not characters. I know there's a very slim chance of him returning, but how would you like it if you came back and somebody else now has all your characters you worked so hard on? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Gemstone Magic Sure. Just tell me what gemstone your OC is gonna use and what level he/she is. :) ' Lil'orchid' Talk with me! ' RP So have you got any ideas for a plot for the RP and what character your using? YoungEezy27 (talk) 10:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) you can go to chat. you said you had ideas about Mastery Army [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire]] the supreme power. 19:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You mean the next chapter? Sure, but don't invent the next Arc. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 08:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Cooldown Sure! You can start it now, but put your template on the page. I'll edit it later. In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 09:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Drawing Do you want me to draw your Iris Kuraido different from Aizenbo Fuguhara's appearance? (I'll just change her a little, or maybe not) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Could I give Iris a small ponytail? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 05:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Iris Here's your dear Iris! In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 07:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome, Emilian! In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 00:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Drawing I'm still working on my character's picture, but once I'm with finished with it, I'm going to do Prunella's. :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 00:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) can you come to my new wikia Fairytail: Fairy Fanon Wiki [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 19:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nomination Thank you, RIOO. And I know that you nominated her. I appreciate it~ [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 17:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Demon App Hi there, RIOO. By the way, would you mind answering these questions? It's only then that I'll be able to get an understanding of your Demon properly. Thanks ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:34, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Greenflash12 are now an admin on fairytail: fairy fanon and he is responsible to Templates. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 19:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) We have a page for deletion requests, use it. And sign your messages, man. Come on. 23:41:54 Thu I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, but two things to note. Zilconis doesn't care for humans at all, you'd need to work hard for a reason as to why he'd even teach a human magic. Secondly, I think "Smoke Dragon Slayer Magic" would be a more apt title than "Jade Dragon Slayer Magic", given the element that it uses.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sacha Hi, Edam, Ame here. I need you to remove the references to Amillia's family on Sacha's page. Kazene Ame (talk) 09:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ...LMFAO sure go ahead! I never expected anyone to actually ask!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Wish you a happy and cheerful birthday. Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 10:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind. Cooking Magic is at your disposal as well as the Chibi Spirit and the Food Magic if you happen to need it.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 05:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You can do Earth Phoenix Slayer, but how about, they can dilute the earth by surging their magical aura into it and forming it into sand. Keep it named Earth Phoenix Slayer since Yami said so, it's his magic. I only govern elements on slayers, but even though I do own most Slayer Magic technically, it's still Yami's magic. Pass him that idea of sand and see what he thinks.The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) There. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Character RIOO, I'm already using Tenshi Hinanawi as a fanonized character! In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 13:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey RIOO, to answer you question, I believe I simply found it on Safebooru; can't remeber what I typed in though. Is there a problem? [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 15:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Sure, go ahead. But remember to call it "Water Devil Slayer Magic (RIOO)". The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) It's fine, I guess. Depends on how you phrase the whole thing; but the magic could be overpowered- but for the offense thing, go ask Zico, he's better at judging what people consider too close to home than me. But no, it's not a Lost Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:57, February 5, 2015 (UTC) My Magics Hey, Ame here. Just wanted to let you know that I've made my magics, Cookie Magic and Rain Magic, free use. I remember that you wanted to use Cookie Magic and I declined, but feel free to use it now. Id also like to apologise for declining, I was more selfish back then and didn't want anyone to use my work. Thanks for reading. Kazene Ame (talk) 18:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC)